


P. S.

by haruaki_ (ee_ee)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Murder, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, Short Reader, a little bit of an enemies to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ee_ee/pseuds/haruaki_
Summary: The new girl.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 20





	P. S.

**Author's Note:**

> Short & sorta difficult reader.

He knew he was going to have to meet someone and settle down someday...but it's been 32 long years of solitary, and Levi Ackerman was getting sick of hoping that there's possibly a woman — or soulmate even, if he's lucky enough — who's designed perfectly just for him out there.

The notion of a 'perfect girl' itself though, is ridiculous to him because he believes that no one truly is ; but once in a while, he wouldn't fight the oncoming urge to daydream of a better life setting. Especially more so lately since he's now a man who's hit the peak of being alone on his giant mountain solitude.

_"I'm home. " I'll call out into the seemingly quiet house as I take off my shoes and loosen my white cravat, but one should never judge a book by its cover because the next moment would be filled with laughter and feet-to-floor thumping._

_It should scare me, but who would be scared of their own children welcoming their father home? Certainly not me._

_A series of "Daddy! Welcome home!!" and "You're back, dad!" would echo through my home in high pitched voices. The little culprits would then jump straight into my arms and I would crack a smile for my little brats after I settle them down from the hug fiesta. I would feel too tired for anything at that moment, but seeing my giggling flesh and blood run off to wherever that they always do fills me up with content and joy, making me no longer feel the stress of work anymore._

_Alright, maybe a bit but you get my point — although who cares if you don't, this is my imagination._

_Back to the point, she would then come out of somewhere and into my view with an angelic smile that could just warm up even the coldest tea in the world. I would then walk towards her to meet her half way, we would journey on a small 'welcome home' kiss — a tiny little peck on the lips before she says her usual, "Welcome home, darling. " — that would then turn into a passionate affair of saliva, tongue groping and heavy breathing accompanied by her erotic little moans — after I say some horrible line like, "I would be better if you would kiss me again, Mrs. Ackerman. " — because one meager kiss from my gorgeous wife would never satisfy my craze for her._

_But then my kids would randomly appear again and throw words like "Ew!" or just make childish gagging sounds. Either way, my wife and I would chuckle and...no._

_Nope._

_Fuck it all._

_I'll probably be dead before I could even find her. That, or she's the one who's already..._

Levi shook the lingering dark thoughts away and continues to work through another pile of paperwork from — who he deemed himself — 'Shitty Glasses'.

Although, why was his mind suddenly so filled with 'the one'? Answer is, because a certain bookworm cadet had lent shitty glasses the book and said glasses lady had an inkling about how lonely her friend was. So out of a kind heart, she shoved it his face in hopes that he would read it so the idea of love — even a doomed one — would give him hope that his loneliness is just a current phase.

'THE FAULT IN OUR STARS' were the exact bolded letters engraved into the spine of said paperback book, as it sits in between 'Frankenstein' and 'The Valley of Fear' on one of his many book shelves, beginning to collect imaginary dust for it had been several weeks since the book was oh-so-gently 'handed' to him.

He had not read it, like how the researcher had hoped.

Instead, Levi had forced the synopsis of it out of Cadet Armin — whom was just idly passing by — because Hanji wouldn't cough it up no matter what he did.

Not even half way through the summary, Levi already sighed out loud at how horrifically romantic and descriptive it was — thanks to Armin who got just a little carried away by the passion he held for that romance novel — and he _hated_ it.

He hated how they both met, he disliked how charming the male protagonist was, he revolted the whole 'Always? Always. ' and 'Okay? Okay. ' thing, and he definitely detested that an organization was created solely just to fulfill the dying wishes of cancer victims.

It made him angry. Not because of the purpose of the organization, but the existence of it. He despised that those organization existed in that book and not in his reality because the world definitely owed him at least one wish and if it were to come true, he would've wished for one thing and one thing only.

I wish to meet the woman made for me, who _won't_ die no matter what.

It may seem selfish to some people because he could've wished for the world to be liberated from the nightmares that are titans, he also could've wished for his deceased comrades to be alive and breathing again, and he definitely could've wished for equality amongst the remaining humans so the unfair monarchy system would be demolished — but he didn't and he didn't want to.

His whole life had been nothing but sufferings, death of loved ones, sacrifice and deprivation. Sometimes when he thought of selfish things, he would push them away because he wasn't in any position to be selfish. It wasn't in his job description to be and he wasn't the type, but when you've been through what Levi Ackerman did, you can afford to be selfish once in a while.

_It's not like it'll come true anyway, so what's the harm._

Sighing out loud like all the other times he had done so after the daydreaming ritual, he continued on with his work until he had finished them in a 3 back-aching hours. Deciding that it would do his legs some good, he picked up the pile of inked sheets and starts to walk towards his boss's office instead of calling for a cadet to do the job ; but just before Levi could barge in oh-so-gracefully with a kick since his hands were occupied, he heard a feminine voice.

One that was too soft to be Hanji's and too unfamiliar to be one of the cadets under his command. So Levi deduced that it was either a visitor from the higher ups, his child, or his secret wife to which Levi scoffed at because if he himself couldn't sustain even a simple relationship, he doubted Erwin could. Don't take it the wrong way, but Erwin isn't exactly invested into anyone or even anything other than saving humanity from the evil that lies outside of the walls and within, unless you're something that could help him achieve said goal...but even then, his attention on that something wouldn't last that long because he always gets what he wants in the end and moves onto something else.

"So how long are you just planning to stand there?" The unknown owner of the feminine voice he heard earlier said to him after opening the door.

Levi looked upwards — as he sucks in air from his mouth, preparing to give the rude-toned lady a piece of his mind about calling him a 'piece of wood' on respect and manners — thinking that her eyes would be up there, but stopped all movement when all he saw was Erwin's eyebrows. For a moment, he actually believed that his superior's luscious brows had finally sucked out enough life energy from it's host and became alive...but that was until he felt a force at his cravat pull him downwards ; which was an odd sensation and experience for him because it was usually upwards that he would be pulled towards, and it was usually foolish men who did that to him.

"Oi, I know I'm short but can you not be such an asshole about it?!" The mystery lady spat in such anger and irritation aimed towards Levi that it could even raise an adult veteran soldier's hair. Alas, he wasn't exactly any ordinary adult veteran soldier.

He's Levi fucking Ackerman for god sakes and he wasn't built to deal with bullshit, even if it was from a woman.

He looks down into a pair of (e/c) eyes, pushing her off and was just about a second away from beating some sense and respect into the rude woman but just before he could shove the heavy stack of papers into her face — he stopped.

Levi Ackerman wasn't one to stop from connecting his fist of respectability into those who didn't know their place and the words flying out of their grossly moist mouth — but he did. It wasn't that he found your beauty immensely angel-like, or how adorable you looked with your brows furrowed along with that small pout gracing your rosy lips, or how close your breasts were on pressing up against his sturdy chest.

It was how you didn't back down or even cower at the look he was giving you and your attitude, and instead matched it up to him — or at least, tried to — and a part of him respected you for that because you had some metaphoric balls that even some grown adult men didn't.

"(Name), you should really change the way you speak and act. " Erwin warned you with a deep sigh as he motions Levi to enter his office with a flicker of his large hand.

"So should you with your humongous eyebrows but I don't see either one happening anytime soon. " you retorted sassily as you swiveled your body towards where Erwin was sat at and gave him an arched eyebrow look to which Levi copied — unknowingly to both of you — due to the questionable lack of anger from his superior towards the disrespect he was given.

Erwin sighed yet again as he went back to signing off the piece of document he had put off when you went to open the front door after realizing that there was someone there due to the shadow underneath.

"You're still gonna just stand there, shorty?" You asked him as you pivoted back towards Levi.

"You're blocking the entire doorway and do I need to remind you that you're shorter than me, brat. " snapping out it, he glares at you darkly.

"I bet I'd kick your ass just fine though. " You smirked proudly as he hardens his glare towards your cockiness. Although, a small part of him did find it attractive that a woman such as your stature is able to hold herself against him without a bead of sweat even forming, but that wasn't his main concern for the moment.

Just as Levi was about to push his way in with his fist, Erwin's jarring voice interrupted.

"(Name), not now. " Erwin said in a tone that oozed discomfort and dying patience. Who could blame him though? He's the Commander of Scouting Legion after all.

You weren't going to back down though, being the stubborn-headed woman you were.

"Please?" Erwin pleaded with a look that told you that he didn't want to deal with this right now and would make it up to you later, and you (begrudgingly) complied. After all, you owed him big time for saving your pitiful life and you could always just poison the handsome short mystery man in his sleep.

Levi on the other hand, was quite surprised to see his stern boss pleading someone, but even more surprise to see you just agree with him without even giving him a fight.

_Maybe he can sustain a wife...lucky bastard._

He thought with slight disappointment as he looked at your confident figure— which he found extremely sexy—standing in front of him with half your face in his view and the other half in Erwin's.

"Sit. " Erwin's booming voice snaps Levi out of it while you headed towards the chair you previously was sitting on. Standing just a few steps behind you , Levi sizes you up in a quick glance before he sets his eyes on Erwin's expectant ones, the files in his hands forgotten temporarily.

Sighing at both his best soldier and you, he continues with what he planned to tell the both of you in the first place, "Alright then. (Name), you are going to be under the watch of Levi as a new member of his squad. "

 _So his name is Levi._ You nodded without a hesitation and kept quiet as you crossed your legs.

"Care to elaborate?" Levi raised an eyebrow as his glare hardened at a spec of dust he spotted on Erwin's desk.

"She's-"

"I'm going to go ahead first. Don't tell him much about...you know. As if I don't get enough pity from you already. " You huffed angrily and stride out his office in a hurry, avoiding any sort of eye contact with anything that breathed in that room. Erwin simply shook his head with forlorn when he heard the door shut.

"Tch, someone didn't shit right today. "

"Levi, she has her reasons. "

"Oh, do enlighten me on the good nature of your mate. "

"Mate?" A chuckle followed after the man who raised both of his eyebrows towards his friend.

"Is she not?" Levi asked with a tad bit too much enthusiasm and a bit too quick on accident, but it was too late to take it back already as he spots Erwin's smirk forming. "Wipe that stupid smirk off your face, I didn't mean it that way. "

"Okay. " Erwin replies with a smile and continues on with another document.

"Well? " Levi inquires with impatience growing in him.

"(Full name) is a family friend, not my 'mate'. I've known her since her birth, until her family moved to live near the edge of Wall Maria when she turned 5. Her mother was murdered by her father and her father by her. Of course, for reasons I can't disclose to you about. That's all I can tell you about her. " Erwin says with a solemn tone but with a hint of relief that could be detected too as Levi digested the newly given information.

"She's strong, Levi. She takes no bullshit and her attitude is just a defense mechanism ; she has no where else to go, I'm her only family left and you're my most trusted soldier so with that combination, this is the only choice I saw fit. Plus..." Erwin paused as he suddenly looked smugly at Levi to which he darkened his scowl at.

"What?" Levi barks out.

"You would take a liking towards her. "

"Why?"

"Similarity. " Erwin smiles devilishly and completely shifted his focus onto the document that was placed in front of him, but not before signaling Levi to take his leave with a glance from him towards his door.

With that said and understood, Levi nods, places the documents on the table, and walks out with his curiosity sparked and a little bit of subconscious joy in his steps knowing that she wasn't his good friend's 'mate'.

•••

0530 : Wake up.

0600 : Breakfast with the irate man.

0700 : Hardcore personal training with said superior, Levi Ackerman.

1230 : Lunch with, guess who? Yes, Levi! Oh, what luck!

1300 : Resume painful training with impatient leader.

1500 : Short break, which also means 'bonding time' with satan because Mr. Caterpillars decided that it was mandatory. 

1530 : Resume awful training with the devil's protege.

1900 : Dinner next to suspiciously non-sweaty man who trained the breath out of you.

2000 : Shower off the stench of hard work, sweat and the need to punch the scowl off the tiny man.

2100 : Attempt to sleep, hopefully nightmare-free.

???? : Force your frustratingly exhausted self out of bed and towards the dining hall to make some sort of nerve calming beverage, then head back to hopefully sleep again without anymore disturbances.

That was your routine for everyday ever since you joined the Scouting Legion and was placed under Levi's care, but you weren't complaining. Okay, maybe a bit but you get the point. This horribly mundane routine might be torturous, but you would take this type of torture any day over what you went through with your family when you were in Wall Sina. Plus, it isn't as bad as it sounds when you have someone to be sassy with together ; odd way to bond, but hey, whatever non-lethal works right?

•••

Another day, another cup.

Running on life's back-up-fuel, you dragged your feet in that annoyingly lazy manner towards the hall for your routine nightly — or daily, depending on whatever the ungodly time was right now — cuppa to calm your raging nerves due to yet another cold sweat inducing nightmare.

Passing by a glass-paned door, you stopped mid-step to do a double take on what your peripheral vision saw — an abomination. Not just any ol'abomination though, that would've just made you pick up your pace instead.

It was you.

Tousled (h/c) tresses that were so tangled and messy that it could even put a bird's nest to shame, dried drool on the corner of your lip that was even more crusty than Sasha's potatoes, eye-wax — dried and fresh — on the corners of your eyes, and let's not even get started on that stench of air you called breath.

Sighing deeply at your unkept features that gave you shock just about a second ago, you started to work at them. Doing the best your fingers can, they combed through the battle field that is your head of hair, and with the sleeve of your night gown you wiped off the drool and wax to the best of your (almost fully) awaken self.

That cup will fix my breath.

Continuing on your journey to the kitchen with a slightly more presentable self — that you somehow question as to why you even bother seeing how you had no one to please and not anger anymore but subconsciously, you already knew that this had developed into a sick habit — , you started to reminisce of the better times. The times before your father got influenced by his useless band of 'friends' who forced him to undergo a series of drug abusing and prostitute loving acts, to which resulted in your mother's attempts to try to change him but unfortunately, only ending up drowning in her own blood and spit caused by the one and only, you guessed it — a knife to the throat by your own father, the man your mother wed.

_Shut up before you cry again, stupid!_

Pushing away the past and furiously wiping away the oncoming tears on your waterline, you walked faster.

Crying was the one thing you weren't allowed to do in that dark pit of a household. Your father deemed crying for pansies and boneless idiots who didn't know the true meaning of masculinity and pride ; so whenever you cried — be it for your murdered mother, safety from your father and his foolish friends or for a better childhood — he would beat the tears dry from you. Every time, even for when you fell down and skidded your little knees, he would engage in an unhealthy way of parenting. He did it so many times that you physically and mentally couldn't cry anymore. At least not in front of the monster who created you.

Pushing open the door roughly, you stood there in between the pith black hallway and dining hall with ragged breathing. If someone were to be somewhere near you, they would've thought you of having an asthma attack right now due to the heaving and wheezing.

Collapsing onto your knees that hit the hardwood floor with a painfully resonating 'thud', you clutched onto your chest as your eyes started to water a tad bit as an act of holding onto your life.

"Hey, breathe. " a very familiar voice told you as he rubs circles onto your back with — you presumed — his hand, but you were way in too deep to help yourself let alone breath like a proper functioning human.

"Like this. "

A series of deep inhales and exhales is demonstrated right next to your ear lobe. On normal days, you would've punched the disgusting pig who dared to breathe down on you but right now, it was quite helpful as you followed his respiratory pattern.

Finally calming down and able to respire like a normal human being, the man who saved you left your side — to which you mentally groan at because he was quite comforting as was his scent — but unknown to your still-squating figure, he just went to grab a lantern to light up in order to asses your problems.

Slowly, you began to stand up in a wobbly fashion. Hence, leaning against the wall for support.

"What are you doing up so late?" He asked with a deeply raw voice that screamed 'I didn't get any fucking sleep at all' as he appears in front of you with a lit lantern. Looking up and swallowing your scream, he was just inches away from your face with his perfectly highlighted one thanks to the light.

It was your spartan of a superior, Levi.

"Beverage. " You whispered, hoping that your gnarly breath didn't hit his receptors.

"You look horrible. " he whispered back as he observes your messy hair, slightly puffy eyes, rosy cheeks due to blood rush and pouty lips. All and all, it's safe to say that Levi thought you looked irresistibly cute.

"No way, Captain obvious?! I do??" you faked a dramatic gasp and remarked as you pushed past him and towards the kitchen, but just before you could even make the second step, Levi grabbed ahold of your wrist and led you to where he was situated at before you barged in with a panic attack.

"Here, it's Green Tea. " Levi hands you a cup of warm tea as he motions you to sit next to him while he sat down at his own seat, pouring himself another cup.

"Thanks. " you replied in an awkward manner as you sat down quietly and sipped on the beverage that soon took over your system and led you into a state of warmth and calmness. Lying your head on the table, you faced him and just stared without a single emotion apparent on your visage and he, you.

"So, what was with that episode just now?" Levi asks with an arched eyebrow.

"Nothing." you replied with a shrug.

An eerie silence enveloped the both of you as you settled on tracing the rim of the cup with your finger with Levi mindlessly watching. With the consistent chirp of crickets, the dim lighting, and the sense of time ticking away slowly, Levi finally broke the thick ice in order to feed his curiosity and pity for you.

"Tell me why. "

"Why should I?" You asked, raising both your eyebrows while tilting your head downwards.

"Because I'm your superior...and I gave you my tea. " Levi mentally cursed at his lame excuse of an attempt to find a less commanding reason than the first, but all that hidden embarrassment vanished when he heard you giggled at his attempt to drive information out of you.

 _Dork._ You thought endearingly to yourself as you face the table's surface head on in order to hide the on going blush from his eagle eyes.

Inhaling and exhaling deeply, you weighed the pros and cons of telling Levi the whole truth.

_What if he thinks I'm disgusting? What if he never speaks to me again? It'll be back to being alone and Levi's such a great person and...UGH!_

"My father is why. "

Sitting back up straight, your glare hardened at the green liquid — that looked similar to your bile when you thought of your horrid father. Levi took notice of this and decided to stay quiet and let you take your time because if he was in your position and was speaking about his late-friends, he would've wanted you to let him go at his own pace too.

"He..."

Screwing shut your eyes to block all the incoming memories, you groaned roughly and started to pull at your own hair. To be frank, Levi was worried about your odd behavior and was about to interject your little fiesta but just as he was about to, you stopped and spoke in such a soft and vulnerable voice that even Levi could hear the tremble beneath it.

"He abused me."

His eyes widened just by a fraction of a centimeter while yours shut even tighter.

"He would abuse me physically, mentally and...sexually along with the assholes who corrupted him."

You paused.

It felt liberating, honestly. To have told your darkest secrets and fears that have been haunting you for years to someone you cared about other than your cousin, it really had lifted off a huge weight off your shoulders. Stretching yourself, you took a deep inhale and continued as Levi watches you intently.

"But that was after he was influenced by them...before those times, he was a nice and humble man with a loving wife and family ; but he sacrificed that life by silencing my mother when she opposed and making me his slave after. "

"I hated it. Every second of that life, I detested it so much! I didn't know what went wrong and I always believed him when he said it was all my fault..."

Trembling hands of your own was met by his warm ones as a way of him comforting you.

Looking up at Levi, you stared into his eyes. Those mesmerizing ice-blue irises that shone even in the dark with dimmed lighting, as if they represent a glimmer of hope even in the darkest of the nights.

"One day, it finally hit me that it wasn't my fault, it never was to begin with! So I did what he did to mom, to him and ran and ran...and ran — until I came across Erwin. "

A silence followed after while you continue to relish in Levi's warm hands, until he almost gripped the life out of them to which you yelped at.

"You...You're sleeping with me from now on. "

Nearly choking on your own spit, you gave him an incredulous expression.

"A short old man with anger issues? No thanks. " You waved him off and looked the other way in hopes that he didn't catch the tint of pink decorating your cheeks.

"Tch. Do you want to or not, brat?" scoffing at you, he sips his tea elegantly, hoping that you didn't think he was some rash pervert or some sorts.

"Nice is such a weird colour on you, but I'll take up that offer. And I'm (age), not a brat." You rolled your eyes rather dramatically but then smiled cheekily at him when he glared harder at you.

Finishing the delicious tea and flirtatious banters, you followed him out of the dining hall and into the dimly lit hallway with a slightly faster heartbeat than usual.

You knew what this was — the abnormal heart rates, the blushing, the little glances you sneak at him — and it wasn't that you didn't welcome it now, it was just something new and hard to accustom to ; and believe me when I say that it took Christa months of convincing you that it was romantic feelings towards said man and not a disease.

Levi, on the other hand was having an internal case with his own conscious and logical mind.

_Sleep with me? I must be going mad!_

_No, no. It's to protect her and keep her in top condition._

_It's my job._

_And also...to just observe her beauty as she sleeps-_

_No!_

_It's my job._

_My job._

_**Job.** _

"I'm not a pervert. " Levi suddenly said out loud and it startled you.

"Okay??" You eyed him suspiciously and even more when he did that fake cough as if it would clear the air — it didn't ; but you let it go anyways.

As your awkwardly silent journey to Levi's office/bedroom came to an end, he started to strip as he enters the bedroom.

"What the hell?!" You shrieked and as quick as a lightning flash, your hand went straight to cover up your explicit view of Levi's bare back along with your blush.

"Wear this. " he says and tosses you one of his shirts then enters the bathroom to give you time to change while he does his nightly routine — excreting, washing his hands and face, and brushing his teeth — with a minuscule smirk.

When he emerged from the bathroom after finishing his ritual, his eyes landed on your petite body that was engulfed by his oversized button-up.

_I could get use to this._

"Hey Levi, I've read this book before. " You informed him when your peripheral vision spotted him looking at you, as you glided your fingers along the engraved letters.

"What? That crappy romance?" He refocused himself and looks at your fingers that were gracefully trailing the words.

"Yup. I love the way he portrayed them and their dead-end romance. It had a somewhat bittersweet ending, but I couldn't really relate to the feeling. "

"What feeling?" He asks as he steps closer to your figure.

"Love. " you murmured as you stared blankly at the dust-free book.

Taking a deep breath, he decided to jump at this perfect chance of professing his romantic liking towards you.

Usually, the Levi Ackerman wouldn't bother with (much) love, let alone women in general...but somehow — along the way of training, bonding over snide comments on other people, and physical and mental attraction — he let his walls crumble just enough for your light to shine through the cracks.

"Then let me help you understand. "

"How d-mmpfh!"

_He's kissing...me!_

Rough but gentle hands rest on your rosy cheeks, caressing them as if he was cleansing away the stains of the world on your pure and kind soul.

His kiss was slow and soothing — similarly like Aloe Vera to burns, water to dry throats, food to Sasha, Marco to Jean, Eren to Mikasa and Levi to you — and just like magic, it temporarily washed away all your pain and for a moment there, you felt as if the world didn't matter — only he did.

Without a single breath or thought of hesitation, you kissed back.

Both of your lips were joining and separating together like perfect pieces of puzzle when taken off and placed correctly again and again until they get sick of it ; along with the obvious sound of lip smacking due to passions finally colliding.

It was blissful, for both you and Levi.

After separating due to lack of oxygen, your foreheads thudded together softly with eyes closed, just enjoying the new found peace accompanied by rapid heartbeats, breaths and slightly numb lips from kissing for so long.

"Levi...I really, really like you. That kiss...it meant that you do too, right?" You looked up slightly to confirm the hopefully mutual feelings between the two of you, but only to be met with a serene expression that he should wear more often.

He hummed an answer that sounded a lot like a yes with a bit of fresh crease between his slim eyebrows and pink splattered over his cheeks.

Chuckling, you hugged him tight, never wanting to let such an amazing man go.

"What's so funny?" He asks with a bit of a whiny tone as he hugs you with an equal amount of force.

"You. "

"Tch, shut up and let's just go to bed. "

"Yes, sir. " You giggled more as he simply rolls his eyes with a hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

You then shrieked loudly when he literally swept you off you feet and into his sturdy arms as he adorns a cocky smirk to which you stuck your tongue out at, causing Levi to roll his eyes yet again and throw you onto his soft bed.

Making grabby hands with a pout aimed towards the adult male — to which he secretly couldn't resist—, he shakes his head with a sigh as he situates himself right into your open arms.

"Goodnight..." You yawned and hugged him tight as he reciprocates the action without another moment of hesitation. "...and thank you, Levi. "

"Mm. " he closes his eyes and enjoys the bliss that is in this moment right now with you finally in his arms so that he could protect you from the cruel world.

•••

The next morning, you woke up just to feel nothing beside you.

Frowning as you rubbed the sleep off your eyes, you sat up to stare mindlessly at where Levi was last night, until the machine that you called 'your brain' started to work and you realize that there was a cream colored note on top of his pillow.

_What a dork._

Grinning like a Chesire cat, you proceeded to stretch your muscles and head towards his bathroom to freshen up yourself for the day.

_Erwin called me in for a meeting. I'll be back around early noon, so don't do anything stupid while I'm gone (name)._

_-Levi-_

_P.S. I really like you too, short stack._

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted in 2015 on Wattpad (@haruaki_).
> 
> P. S. I don't write for Levi or like this anymore! And check out my main [ee_ee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ee_ee/pseuds/ee_ee) for more content!


End file.
